


Give It One More Try.

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, Blindness, Bullying, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Self Confidence Issues, half blind, representation is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Remus is half blind and Sirius turns into an animagus to help.(This was written for my friend and also in an attempt to start getting some varied types of researched representation out in the fic world because everyone deserves to be able to relate to fics!)





	Give It One More Try.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay! I always feel slightly nervous in case I've messed up and got something wrong. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> A bit of info, Remus gets his headaches and loss of coordination worse on a full moon as a hint to his canon werewolf form, he isn't a werewolf in this. But that is the way I tied it into my research of experiencing migraines when weather changes. Instead of the weather, Remus experiences it at full moons.
> 
> Twitter- cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders

Remus was a quiet, subdued kid in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He hadn’t always been that way but since his best friend, Sirius, left he’d felt quite alone. He’d lost his reason to smile and also his sight aid, on the off chance he needed it, so he became reserved to protect himself and the remaining sight he had.

Sometimes the kids at Hogwarts said mean things to him and every time Remus kept his head down and tried to ignore them. They’d make comments on his eyes or when he slipped up but Remus knew it wasn’t his fault and it couldn’t be changed so he let them say whatever they wanted to. Sirius used to protect him, fight back, but Remus was never strong enough too.

His favourite thing was to sit outside and listen to whatever music he could find on the muggle device Sirius had sneaked in for him. He only had a few songs but they reminded him of his friends and the memories they had and that relaxed him. He’d blast it in his ears and let his nimble fingers glide over the grass, delicately tying daisies together. He liked listening because it distracted his mind from things. Sometimes he’d be forced to stay inside and leave the air silent, like the days he got a bad migraine. He hated those because his head was bursting with thoughts along with the pounding thump of his pain.

Those were the times he missed his best friend the most. The way Sirius used to press his fingers against Remus’ forehead and carefully massage the tension away, even just briefly, from his aching skull. The way he’d hold him tightly and take away any light invading their space so that Remus could hopefully fall asleep and let it pass. He’d tried to do those things on his own but the sun always beamed into his eyes and the cold sheets didn’t wrap around him like Sirius’ muscles did.

It was on one of his okay days that he sat outside, listening to the rattling crash of one of his favourite songs, when he suddenly got arms full of fur. At first, Remus was startled and panicked at the attack but as the black dog lay down next to him and showed no harm, he relaxed. Leaning over, Remus hesitantly rubbed a hand on the black fur, grinning at how excited the animal was.

“Who are you then, hey?” Remus cooed as the dog shuffled closer to him, rubbing his face on the side of Remus’ jaw.  
“You’re very cute. Do you belong to anyone?” Remus asked as if the dog could answer. All he got was a bark in response. Remus looked around to check and nobody seemed to be looking for the dog or even paying any attention to them.

“Well, I assume you’re not attached. A bit like me really,” Remus chuckled as he stared into the dog's eyes, they looked familiar, “so how about I look after you?” Remus said and the dog started jumping happily and barking loudly. Remus laughed properly for the first time since Sirius left and stroked the dogs back as it bounded through the air. He suddenly got an idea and decided that even though it was a far reach, he would try.

“Hey, do you think you could be my guide? It’s a full moon tomorrow and I always get migraines then so maybe you could help me out. What do you say?” Remus proposed and the dog nuzzled into him as a reply. Remus wasn't sure if it was just good timing or somehow the dog actually managed to sense what he was getting at.  
“Okay, good. You just need a name now I guess... hmm,” Remus paused for a second before the jet black fur caught his eye, “Sirius, I’ll name you after my best friend!” Remus said with glee and the dog seemed overjoyed with the choice.

The next day, Remus woke up and immediately he felt a bit rough. His coordination was off and his brain was a bit fuzzy.  
“Sirius?” Remus said and the dog woke up from where he lay on the bottom of Remus’ bed. He obediently plodded over to Remus’ side and awaited instruction.  
“Could you guide me downstairs a bit please, just make sure I don’t bump into something?” He groaned and the dog jumped down from the bed, clearly ready to escort Remus.

He’d tied a little bit of fabric loosely around Sirius’ neck so that he didn’t have to bend down to follow him and Sirius cautiously led him to the hall for breakfast. He was rewarded greatly with some sausages off Remus’ plate.

When they were walking away, ready to grab Remus’ books and head to class, they were unfortunate enough to meet some of Remus’ tormentors.  
“Alright Lu-BIN, are you ready to go and run off into the woods like a little freak to howl at the moonlight with your doggy friend?” One of them mocked and immediately Sirius began growling angrily, prowling towards them. He leapt and managed to sink his teeth into one boy's leg, who then cowardly screamed at the attack. Remus pulled Sirius back as best he could, shouting his name angrily and scolding him.

“Sirius, we don’t attack people. Bad dog, bad.” Remus stated loudly once the dog was back by his side. Sirius just whimpered and hung his head as the boys ran off, one clutching his leg in terror. Remus led Sirius upstairs and left him curled on his bed, saying he should think about what he did.

By the time Remus got back from classes and library study with food for Sirius, it had begun to get late and his migraine was kicking in rapidly. Sirius tucked into the meal while Remus lay gently on the bed, his arm over his eyes and a soft groan of uncomfortableness leaving his lips. Sirius walked over to the curtain and began pulling it shut by dragging it with his mouth and Remus marvelled at how intelligent and attentive the animal was.  
“Thank you, Sirius.” He whispered as he curled up with him and used the feeling of soft fur under his fingers to lull him to sleep.

He woke up at about 3 am, the early bedtime clearly not agreeing with his usual sleep schedule. Remus sighed as the sleep had not yet fought off his aching head, in fact, it had actually gotten a little worse. He groaned and leant over, taking a sip of water and cringing at how much it hurt to lift his head away from the comfort of the pillow.

It was so dark that any vision he had was blocked by the lack of light so he whisper-called for Sirius, not being loud in case he was asleep. He expected either silence or a rustle before getting a face of dog fur but instead, he got an answer.

“Yes, Remus?” The voice was one Remus instantly recognised.  
“Sirius?!” Remus excitedly called before hissing at the assault on his head.  
“Yes it’s me, shh now Moony or you’ll hurt your head more. Try and sleep.” Sirius guided and Remus let himself fall back into bed, sure that he must be in a dream. He felt a finger gently graze his cheek and his face twitched, not sure what was going on.

“H-How are you here?” Remus asked, not wanting to sleep in case Sirius disappeared again.  
“How do you think your dog understood exactly what you were saying?” Sirius let out a deep, breathy laugh and it made Remus feel at home.  
“Oh... you never told me you were an animagus.” Remus was shocked, his best friend had been keeping secrets from him, not just any old secrets too.

“I wasn’t until I left, I saw a blind muggle on the street being led by a dog so I asked her some questions and it was called a guide dog. They actually have dogs that know how to lead them and keep them safe and I just knew that was a perfect idea so I changed.” Sirius explained and Remus was beaming with joy, Sirius completely changed his entire being just so he could aid Remus even though he didn’t ever need it much.

“I mean, I know you don’t need it all the time and you hate me saying this but, you’re getting more and more independent by the day. I just thought that maybe when we leave here there might be some things you will need time to adjust to, like flying to unknown places and being in crowds. Maybe I can help with that.” Sirius said, being very careful not to patronise or offend Remus but he knew he wouldn’t anyway.

“C-Come here please?” Remus asked and Sirius happily obliged. Remus pulled him in for a cuddle and Sirius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. This was where he belonged.  
“Now, sleep Remus. Your head will still hurt in the morning if you don’t.” Sirius ordered and Remus relaxed, cuddling up to his best friend and feeling those familiar fingers back on his temple rubbing in slow circles.

“I love you,” Remus whispered, the overwhelming joy of Sirius clouding everything around him.  
“Love you too.” Sirius beamed, his grin almost lighting up the pitch black room.

Day by day, Remus became happier with his best friend by his side. He also became more confident. He began doing things he never thought he could and not once did he listen to the bullies attempting to stop him. Remus was absolutely owning it, and showing the newer students how to own it too. Sirius could not have been more proud watching his best friend grow to be the smartest, bravest man he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment on what type of representation you'd like to see in my fics!
> 
> Twitter- cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr-weasleytwinwonders


End file.
